The Malfoy's
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: A series of chapters of Hermione and Draco Malfoy's life. Includes: Marriage problems, Pregnancy, Family, Friends, Fluff and more.
1. Trying and Praying

Hermione Malfoy nee Granger had been married for nearly three years to her Husband Draco. Yes Draco Malfoy, the boy who called her Mudblood for seven years; that same man was her loving, caring and protective husband.

After Hogwarts they had met again and hit it off much to everyone's displeasure but they were made for each other.

For the past two years Hermione and Draco had been trying for a baby with no success, every month she would get the same result...Negative. It would break her heart every month and she wondered if something was wrong with her but there wasn't. She made both her and Draco get checked by a Healer after they had been trying for a year but the results came back fine, so they kept trying.

It was the 24th of August, she was a day late but her cycle could have been playing tricks on her and ovulated at a different time of the month than she calculated. She tried not to get her hopes up but it was hard. She wanted a baby so much, she wanted to feel Draco's child inside her and hold he or she in her arms. She was so jealous of Ginny Potter; she had children so easily and was now having her third while Hermione was struggling to conceive one.

She sat on the side of the bath tub with the test in her hand. It was five thirty in the morning and Draco was still asleep in the king sized bed. She hadn't told him she was late, she didn't want him to get his hopes up to.

Hermione paced up and down the bathroom with the test in her hands praying to God that she would get a positive result. She and Draco had been trying for a baby for nearly twenty five months this month and she couldn't deal with the disappointment anymore.

The timer went off loudly and Hermione jumped surprised. She took a deep breath and looked down at the test and her face dropped.

In their bedroom, Draco turned over in bed and reached out for his wife but found she was not in their bed. He turned over and looked at the clock; it was five thirty, where was she? As he sat up in bed the bathroom door opened and Hermione walked in with a blank expression.

'What are you doing up?' He said as he fell back onto his pillow watching Hermione climb back into bed and cuddle up to his chest for comfort.

'Went to the bathroom' she said quietly as she looked up and Draco who was closing his eyes going back to sleep.

Hermione leans up and pressed and kiss to Draco's lips.

'I'm pregnant' She stated and smiled at Draco as his eyes popped open in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy :)**

**xx**

* * *

It was early March and Hermione was in her last month of her pregnancy; she was due on the 4th of April.

The pregnancy had been hard on Hermione and not easy on her body. From the minute she discovered she was pregnant she had thrown up from dawn to lunchtime most days. Although Hermione was relieved to be throwing up; she knew she was actually pregnant if she was being sick.

After the sickness had subsided, Hermione started to enjoy the pregnancy more which she did. She started decorating the nursery and buying baby clothes of every colour. They had decided not to find out the gender of the baby so Hermione started to buy blue and pink clothes.

As her due date came closer, Hermione got bigger and was finding it hard to walk or even sleep. Every time she went to sleep she would feel kicks against her bladder that then made her need the toilet. There was no escape.

She hated being big; her breast were huge and heavy, her belly was even bigger and looked like a road map due to the stretch marks. She hated the stretch marks they made her feel unattractive even though Draco said called them her 'mummy wounds' and said that he loved her nevertheless.

It was eight thirty in the evening and Hermione was laid out on their bed with her hands on her stomach feeling her son or daughter move around inside her. Draco was due home anytime now, he always worked late on Wednesdays.

Hermione turned on her side and yawned. It was tiring being pregnant.

'Tired?' Draco said as he stood in the doorway.

'Very. You should try being pregnant, its hard work.' She said smiling at him.

'Well that would be impossible.' He said with a smirk on his face.

Draco walked towards their bed and laid down beside Hermione. He reached his hand out and laid it on her rather rounded stomach.

'How's Mimi Malfoy today?' He said with a smile. Mini Malfoy was the nickname they used for the baby instead of calling it 'it'.

'Very active.' Hermione said with another yawn. 'I just want this last month to go quickly so I can hold our baby in my arms.' She said dreamily.

'Soon love, soon.' Draco said as he kissed her head then her rounded stomach.

* * *

**Just another little chapter for you.**

**x**


End file.
